


Just Cramps

by stardust (quirky_turtle)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: mentions of menstrual cramps, nerve manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/stardust
Summary: Scott doubts how painful cramps can get. The X-Girls are willing to help him see.





	Just Cramps

You were pretty new to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, however you seemed to be making friends left and right.  **  
**

It started with Jubilee as she gave you a tour around the house. She even introduced you to her small group of friends and you seemed to click with them instantly. But, you considered Jubilee to be your best friend. She was so nice and dorky, but if you threatened her family, she would not hesitate to destroy you. She was always...Jubilant.  **  
**

So, when she stomped into the living room and slumped onto the couch, late for movie night, you were a bit concerned.  **  
**

“You okay?” you asked as the girl leaned into your side, catching everyone’s attention.  **  
**

“My monthly ‘gift’ showed up early.” she said with a hint of venom before whining, “I want to die.” **  
**

You and Jean looked at her sympathetically. Jubliee was prone to intense symptoms. You felt bad for her until a thought came to your head. **  
**

“I can take care of that with my mutation.” you offered.  **  
**

Her eyes lit up, “You can!?”  **  
**

You nodded and closed your eyes, focusing your power on her lower abdomen. She let out a sigh of relief then hugged you.  **  
**

“Y/N, you are the best form of Midol ever!”  **  
**

Scott rolled his eyes, “Come on, girls totally over exaggerate. Cramps can’t be that bad.”  **  
**

All four of you just stared at him. **  
**

“Are you serious?” Jean asked her boyfriend incredulously.  **  
**

“Pete, back me up.” he turned to his friend, who shrugged.  **  
**

“Nah man. I have two sisters and a mother. I know better than this.” Peter replied, being smart for once. **  
**

The blue teen nodded. He had worked with many women in the circus and felt sympathy for them every month. He had tried to help them out when he could. Bamfing around to get the supplies they needed.  **  
**

“Do you want to see?” Jean asked Scott, having read your mind. It was a silly idea, but could be fun.  **  
**

“What do you mean?” Peter asked as he bit into a twinkie that appeared out of nowhere. The other two boys looked equally as curious. **  
**

“I can transfer the Jubilee’s cramps to Scott, instead of just suppressing it.” you answered with a grin as you turned to the boy in question, “That way you can feel what it’s like.”   **  
**

Scott shrugged, “You’re on.”  **  
**

“Alright then.” you closed your eyes again and focused on feeling every individual nerve in Jubilee’s body. Then you continued to play around until you found a way to connect the signals her brain was sending to the boy’s nerves.  **  
**

You knew you had done it correctly when he winced slightly.  **  
**

“It’s annoying, but that’s about it.” Scott said, sitting back on the couch, “This will be a piece of cake.”  **  
**

You just shook your head and started the movie.  **  
**

~*~*~*~*~ **  
**

Twenty minutes in, Scott started squirming in his seat. As if he just couldn’t find a way to get comfortable.  **  
**

“You okay there?” Peter asked, barely looking at his friend on the couch to his left. Kurt shared the couch with Peter, but sat closer to the screen, not bother to comment at all.  **  
**

“Y-yeah.” his voice sounded a little winded, “My leg is falling asleep.” he lied and Jean snorted from her seat beside him.  **  
**

“Sure it is.” Jubilee chuckled from her seat on the floor, next to you.  **  
**

After a while, you heard a sharp intake of breath. **  
**

“Okay. This is really annoying.” Scott admitted, “But still nowhere near as bad as what you guys make it out to be.” He continued to breath from his mouth, deep and slow breaths.  **  
**

Jean pat his back, “It’s nothing. You’ll be fine, right?” She smirked. **  
**

Finally, it seemed as though the cramps reached their peak, and Scott his breaking point. **  
**

“JESUS CHRIST!” he cried out as he clenched his middle, “DID I GET SHOT?”  **  
**

Jubilee laughed as she paused the movie. Kurt and Peter complaining because they had been fully immersed. **  
**

“Nope.” you replied, “Just cramps.”  **  
**

He looked up at Jean, shock on his features, “You do this every month? Babe, I am so sorry.”  **  
**

Seeing as he had learned his lesson, you closed your eyes to end his suffering.  **  
**

“Thank god.” he sighed in relief, “Jub, Jean, Y/N, I’m sorry. I promise I will never say you are overreacting again. That fucking sucked.” he swore.  **  
**

Jubilee pat his knee, “Apology accepted.”  **  
**

“It felt like Peter was rapid poking my stomach and wouldn’t stop. Then felt like I was being stabbed. Also, I just wanted to eat a bunch of popcorn, but felt like I was going to throw up, and my back hurt. How long do you guys have to do it?”  **  
**

“Five to eight days.” Jean shrugged. Scott looked at her in pity then hugged her tight, causing you all to laugh.  **  
**

“Yeah, yeah. Scott learned to stop being a dick. Woo-hoo. Can we please go back to the movie?” Peter asked, his foot shaking.  **  
**

“Ve have like ten minutes left and I vant to know vhat happens!” Kurt agreed.  **  
**

You rolled your eyes as Jubilee pressed play. Everyone settling back into to see the fiery conclusion.  **  
**


End file.
